


隐藏咒语

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 欲盖弥彰





	隐藏咒语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Concealment Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550757) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



“那位有点年轻啊。”酒保马修朝门的方向点头示意了一下。  
阿尔法德越过马修的肩膀，看看他说的是谁。有许多酒吧对于年轻客人睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是阿尔法德并不想让他们出现在自己的酒吧中。法律规定性行为的知情同意权是21岁。如果有人想以身试法，那是他们的事儿，但在阿尔法德的酒吧里，21岁以下的男孩是禁止入内的。这个男孩明显不到年龄。如果不是他太清楚男孩还差半年才16岁，他最多也只会猜他16岁。  
“我侄子。”阿尔法德跟马修说，随后滑下吧椅去门口截这男孩。  
阿尔法德毫不吃惊地发现，已经有一波人围在小天狼星旁边了。小天狼星又年轻又漂亮。他父亲年轻时，走到哪里都为众人所瞩目，现在也是；小天狼星的母亲，那个bitch，年轻时也极漂亮，小天狼星完美继承了他俩的美貌。而且他这样年轻，在这间酒吧里太罕见了。男人们像飞蛾扑火一样围上去，阿尔法德厌恶地留意着，是哪些常客在对小天狼星垂涎三尺了。一他不认识的人凑在小天狼星耳边私语，试图抚摸他。小天狼星脸红得厉害，努力躲开，但是旁边有人挡着，他一步也退不开。  
阿尔法德用肩膀架开小天狼星的仰慕者，朝他走去。小天狼星看到他，如释重负地叫了起来：“阿尔法德叔叔。”人们看了眼阿尔法德，他的表情可不大好看，人开始散了。  
“去我办公室吧。”阿尔法德把胳膊搭在小天狼星肩膀上护着，带着他下了楼梯，楼下是储藏室和他放书的小办公室。  
“抱歉我不请自来了。”他们朝楼梯走时，小天狼星说：“但我非离开家不可，我一分钟都不想再听她喋喋不休。”  
“没关系，小天狼星，左边第一个门。我每次和你母亲共处时，也都只想逃离。”  
小天狼星伸手去够门把手，门锁着。阿尔法德还没找到钥匙，他就拿魔杖打开了。  
“你还没十七岁，真不该这样做。你不想被霍格沃兹开除吧？”  
“哦，”小天狼星看了看手里的魔杖，似乎之前都没注意到自己拿着呢。“我忘了。我在家里当然可以用。但是在这里用也没关系吧？魔法部只会以为是你在使用魔法。”  
“也许，那你也得小心点儿。”小天狼星还没开门，于是阿尔法德推开门，打开了门内的灯，“另外，学学麻瓜的行事方法总没坏处：学着融入进来。”  
小天狼星大笑起来，“我有位朋友也总这么说。”  
“他是麻瓜出身？”阿尔法德饶有兴趣。他知道小天狼星有可能在格兰芬多有麻瓜出身的朋友，也知道小天狼星的父母对这些朋友会有什么看法。  
“他是一半一半。”小天狼星一边说，一边把椅子上的一箱纸搬到桌上，坐了下来，“想也知道母亲恨他。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“父亲说，只要他父母有一位是巫师，那就“尚可接受”，说明他至少是接受魔法教育长大的。”  
“他可真够心胸开阔的。”阿尔法德干巴巴地说。   
“我知道，我知道。”小天狼星小声说，往后斜靠在椅子上，差不多半躺着，盯着天花板。“我听着他们说出的这些话，都忍不住后怕，我知道我刚上一年级时也总说这样糟糕的话。我都不知道为什么我的朋友们愿意给我第二次机会，和我成为朋友。”  
“那是因为你刚读书时，也没他们那么糟糕。”阿尔法德笑道，“即使你没印象，我也还记得。”  
“可能没那么糟，但也差不多了。”小天狼星嘟囔道，但他确实笑了，又能直视阿尔法德的眼睛。  
“想和我一起喝一杯吗？”阿尔法德拿起桌子上的电水壶，问道。  
“我现在还不能上楼喝酒，对吧？”  
“不能。”阿尔法德凭空变出水，灌满水壶，用魔法加了热——他才会在麻瓜面前用电。“幸好我今天在场。”阿尔法德把茶叶倒入开水中浸泡，“你来时可引起了不小的骚动啊。”  
小天狼星想起那个过分热情地引诱他的男人，“抱歉，阿尔法德叔叔。我什么也没做，我不知道我做了什么，但是……”  
“别紧张，小天狼星，这不是你的错，我们家的男人就是好看得过分了。”小天狼星被他逗笑了。“我只是在好奇你怎么找到这儿的。”“上次你到我家时，这个从你口袋里掉出来了。”小天狼星从口袋里拿出个便签本，阿尔法德一眼就认出了便签本上俱乐部的招牌，示意小天狼星留着吧。“这上面有地址。”  
“这样啊。你需要显示咒语来看穿前门的隐藏魔法吗？” 阿尔法德把茶分别倒入自己惯用的马克杯以及给小天狼星的变出来的杯中。  
“不需要。”小天狼星略显惊讶地回答道。“我在前门觉察到了些什么，但也说不出来到底是哪种类型的魔法。我以为你的顾客是麻瓜？”  
“大部分是，但这个魔咒要驱除的并不是麻瓜。”  
“呃好吧，如果你是不想让巫师发现的话，明显并没有起作用。我很清楚地能看到这里。”  
“这也不是用来驱除巫师的。”阿尔法德承认道。小天狼星看起来有些困惑，但并没有继续追问。阿尔法德真不想解释——小天狼星看起来太年轻了，不该承受这些——可是无论他们是否讨论，这都是事实。阿尔法德啜饮了口茶，把马克杯放到一边。他不该省这个事儿的，应该从水龙头接水，这茶喝起来味道不大对。“大概20年前，我在一个和这差不多的俱乐部里——只有男性顾客。”小天狼星轻轻地笑了起来，点了点头，很明显他无数次听母亲痛骂过阿尔法德的“堕落”，已经知道阿尔法德是同性恋。阿尔法德看到小天狼星又脸红了，他觉得这可能因为小天狼星想到了楼上男人对他的骚扰，还有点窘迫，  
“那天晚上，”阿尔法德继续说，“那个俱乐部被警察突然袭击了。我自然能幻影移形，但我的麻瓜朋友们并没有这么幸运。于是我就想开一个自己的俱乐部——我有钱，我被剥夺继承权是几年后的事儿了——用一个隐藏魔法让警察发现不了。我现在在4个不同的城市中，拥有5个俱乐部的全部或部分所有权，都是用这种方法保护的。英国几年前法律改了，隐藏魔法不再那么重要，但仍然能免除骚扰。在法律还没改变的国家，比如罗马，隐藏魔法仍然非常必要。”  
小天狼星点了点头，但他皱了一下眉毛，似乎在想弄明白什么事儿。“也就是说，你要驱除的的是一个非常具体的群体：警察。魔法得能分辨出来他们是警察啊，我不知道你怎么能做到这点的。”  
现在他们说到事情的核心了。“我做不到。”阿尔法德承认道。一个人的职业并不能定义他是谁，但性取向能。我设计了个隐藏魔法，异性恋看不到我的俱乐部。更准确的说，只有同性恋能看到，双性恋也可以。”  
小天狼星没反应过来，他脸上满是对阿尔法德这个解决方式的赞赏。然后阿尔法德看到他的脸苍白了，他意识到了阿尔法德的话对他的意义。  
阿尔法德理解地点了点头。“你能够看穿这个咒语。我在你这个年龄时，我知道我和别人不一样，但是我并不真的理解如何不一样。和Queer和poof这种侮辱已经司空见惯，但我还不真切了解它的含义。你了解自己吗？你是怀疑自己的性取向，还是说你还在怀疑但拒绝承认的阶段？”  
“你确定吗？”小天狼星问道，“我是说，我能够看穿这个咒语会不会因为我是巫师？”  
“也就是说你现在还处于拒绝承认的阶段。”  
“天哪。”小天狼星呻吟道。他又半躺到椅子上，拿手捂着脸。“无意冒犯，但我不想当同性恋。”  
“你没冒犯到我，我也不觉得有谁会说，‘当我长大了，我想当个不被社会接纳的人。’”  
小天狼星大笑起来，阿尔法德询问地看着他，他解释道：“只是想到我的朋友莱姆斯会说怎么说。”  
“如果我是你，我不会告诉任何一个朋友的。我青少年时期记得最清楚的一点就是，对于少年来说，同性取向是他们觉得最受到威胁的事。刚刚萌芽的性懵懂以及对自我的探索会让人感觉很不安，而这种不安全感不可避免地会导致敌意。你先给他们几年成长的时间，然后再决定要不要告诉他们。”  
“我猜你是对的，我知道你是对的，但是——”小天狼星悲伤地笑了起来，摇了摇头，“如果我不告诉他们这个秘密，我几乎都能听到他们会说什么。真虚伪。我有个朋友曾经想保持一个秘密，我当时让他的日子非常不好过。”

“他们会明白的，这个秘密要严重得多。”阿尔法德保证道。但其实他觉得真不一定。如果小天狼星真的告诉了朋友们，他们在考虑他是否虚伪之前，都不一定能接受他是同性恋。  
“事实上你会吃惊的。”小天狼星叹了口气，盯着茶杯，但他没喝，而是把杯子推倒了一边。  
“想吃晚饭吗？”阿尔法德问：“我知道一个地方，堪称完美。”

阿尔法德所谓的“完美的地方”是他在伦敦的另一家俱乐部，但阿斯特星与黑星的区别就像白昼和黑夜。阿斯特是一所绅士就餐的俱乐部：仅会员准入，休息室有皮质椅子，餐厅有上过浆的亚麻桌布，到处都是注意顾客需求的工作人员。它和其他绅士俱乐部不同的是：没人会因为想碰一碰手指或亲吻一下而感到羞耻，门上的隐藏魔咒以及会员仅入的制度保证了这一点。小天狼星现在已经慢慢接受了自己是同性恋的事实，阿尔法德不想让他对其他同性恋的仅有印象是那些在黑星中围着他对他垂涎三尺的粗鲁之徒。  
“壁炉是连着飞路系统的。”阿尔法德朝着大厅中巨大的壁炉示意了一下，“表面上看它只是连着这两间公寓，”然后他指了一下旁边标着A和B的两扇门，“但其实也能通到楼上的俱乐部，门上施了隐藏魔咒。”阿尔法德推开通往楼梯的门，带着小天狼星走上楼去了。  
管家问他们是否想在晚餐前在休息室喝点儿什么，得到不用的回复后，带他们走向了餐厅中的一个桌子。  
“谢谢你，卢克伍德。”阿尔法递给他一张便笺，这是他在离开办公室前匆匆给哥哥写的。他在便笺中向奥赖恩保证小天狼星很安全，晚饭后会回家。“你能不能用后院的一只猫头鹰把这张便笺寄出去？”  
“卢克伍德？”管家离开后，小天狼星惊讶地问道。  
“艾极斯·卢克伍德。他是迈伦·卢克伍德最小的儿子，很不幸是个哑炮，这就是为什么你之前从没见过他。他的家人对他的存在一直讳莫如深，他刚满17岁就揪着他的耳朵扔了出去。”  
“典洛的卢克伍德家的做派。”小天狼星阴沉地说道。  
“他是从在这里做服务生开始，慢慢晋升的。这里大概有1/4的顾客是巫师，所以说我希望员工中有一些熟悉魔法的人。”阿尔法德在阿斯特俱乐部仅仅有15%的股份，其他的股份其他股东均分，但是他喜欢参与俱乐部的运营。  
提到了巫师会员，小天狼星开始在房间中四处张望，但他尽量做得不那么明显，阿尔法德对此表示赞赏。  
“我没看到任何——哦，那是维克多·威勒斯顿的父亲，对吧？”  
阿尔法德顺着小天狼星的视线转头看了眼：“唔，我得说，巫师会员绝大多数都是已婚的。纯血统巫师中有个并不广为人知的传统。让我引用一下你祖父曾经对我说过的话：‘只要你结婚生子传承血脉，没有人在意你是不是睡过半个英格兰的男人。’我拒绝了，所以才被剥夺了继承权。”  
这时侍者来了，这次是位麻瓜侍者，来拿他们的点单，于是巫师的话题就此戛然而止了。侍者离开之后阿尔法德决定说一点无伤大雅的八卦：“你有没有看到右边那个红头发？”  
小天狼星看了眼，点了点头  
“和他在一起的男人是苏塞克思还是韦塞克思家的，我只记得有个塞克思（sex）了，国会议员。”阿尔法德说道，小天狼星笑了笑。“红头发是他的副官。他们离开时会非常谨慎，会分别离开，这是当然。”  
“这一对后面，你有没有看到一个年长点的男人，和一个好看的金发男人在一起？”  
“看到了。”小天狼星说，都不需要再看一眼。  
“他在投资银行工作，那个金发男人很明显是他的新欢。他们的共同特征是年轻，好看，从不长久。”  
“与此相反，你有没有看到我身后窗边的两位年长者？”阿尔法德意识到，他应该更明确点儿，对一个15岁的男孩来说，所有人都是“年长者”。“一个座位边有根拐杖，另一个可能戴着黑色手套。”  
小天狼星又点了点头。  
“他们在一起30多年了。”  
“哦，瞧瞧刚刚进来的那对。”阿尔法德与其说在告诉小天狼星，不如说在自言自语，“打着黄色领带的那个人已经和别人在一起很多年了，但跟他一起进来的并不是他的伴侣。”  
“他可能只是个朋友呢，”小天狼星指出，“好吧不是。”他补充道，因为他看到黄领带先生把同伴引向餐桌时把手放在了他腰上，动作充满了占有性。  
侍者给他们上第一道菜时，阿尔法德想到了保罗，被“黄领带”菲利普抛弃的爱人，他在想保罗现在是不是需要一点安慰？  
“你该意识到了吧？”小天狼星的声音把他的思绪拉了回来，“今晚你大概是八卦中心，和一个年轻得足以做你儿子的人在一起。为不知羞耻干一杯，阿尔法德。”小天狼星微笑道，敬了阿尔法德一杯  
阿尔法德也举起了杯子。他很高兴，到阿斯特就餐似乎对小天狼星不无好处。小天狼星离开阿尔法德在黑星地下室的办公室时，这个男孩似乎都不愿上楼去。阿尔法德提议从后门走，让小天狼星等他一下，他跟酒保说一声儿。小天狼星拒绝从后门偷偷摸摸离开，可他穿过酒吧时，一直很小心地靠近阿尔法德。  
这时有人走了进来，吸引了小天狼星的视线，他的笑容消失了。阿尔法德顺着看过去：自己的弟弟奥赖恩正皱眉看着他们，接着转身离开了。  
“我还是走吧。”小天狼星一边说一边起身，“让他等着我只会更糟。”  
小天狼星走到离入口一半处，他的父亲又折返回来了，脱去了大衣，露出里面穿的麻瓜西装。几乎没有看儿子一眼，奥赖恩和他擦肩而过，坐在了阿尔法德对面小天狼星的座位上。侍者赶快过来清理了小天狼星的餐盘，给奥赖恩倒了杯红酒。小天狼星走回来，站在父亲手肘处侍立。  
“你是不是蠢，把那张便笺送到家里？”奥赖恩对兄长说，“要是他母亲看见了怎么办？你知道你每次一接近她儿子们，她都会歇斯底里。”  
“她没看到，对吧？”  
“没有，那只猫头鹰够聪明，直接把便笺给我了。至于你，”奥赖恩怒目瞪着儿子，“直接回家，用楼下的壁炉。要是够幸运，她可能还没意识到你不在房里。如果她意识到了，那是你的事儿，别把你叔叔牵涉进来。”  
“是的，先生。”小天狼星抱歉地朝阿尔法德笑了笑，离开了。  
阿尔法德心想，不知道小天狼星什么时候才能意识到，他父亲走进来时随便得跟会员一样，当然他确实是会员。要不是小天狼星在担心母亲可能会发怒，他早就该意识到了。  
“要是他母亲发现你把他带到这儿来了，他大概会把我们俩都杀死。”奥赖恩阴郁地说。  
“你为什么娶她呀？”阿尔法德问道  
“因为你拒绝了，不记得吗？”  
——原作2006年1月，译于2019年2月。


End file.
